Earth Angel
by kojie
Summary: Chapter 4 up! It takes place during that dance in Shadow Dance ep...but it's AU. Jean gets pissed off at Duncan, and gets jealous at S/T...but then she meets a charming guy and the tables turn...
1. Earth Angel

****

DiScLaiMeR: Don't own the X-Men; Marvel does. Don't own _Earth Angel _either.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Earth Angel**

  
  
by: 

kojie

==

Chapter One

==

  
  
  
  
Jean sat at a random chair and rested her chin on her right hand. She was here with the most popular guy in school, and also considered the cutest, but she definitely wasn't having fun. She sighed. She wanted to go with Scott, but wouldn't you know it, Taryn snagged him first. Jean glanced at Duncan, who was talking to his friends. His mouth moved so fast it made her dizzy. She looked away. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He made her so mad, and frustrated, and so many other things. She looked at Scott instead. Naturally, he was dancing –with Taryn. They were about ten feet away, so they weren't very far. The song they were dancing to was "Too Close" by Next. It was a bit weird seeing Scott dance to that song, but there he was dancing—and again, with Taryn. She sighed. The song fitted them; they were dancing pretty close. They looked like a real couple…  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" a guy with wavy blonde hair asked, gesturing to the chair beside her. Jean blinked twice, startled.  
  
"Uh, sorry, what?" she said, turning to face him. He smiled.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" he repeated, again gesturing to the chair.  
  
"Oh, no, of course not," she replied, glancing at the "couple" once more, "Um, actually, I'd be glad if you sit there. Tonight has just been the worst."  
  
"Oh, wow. Well, are you here with anybody?" he asked, sitting down.  
  
"Yeah… I'm here with Duncan Matthews. But he's talking with his friends right now, probably bragging about his 'great accomplishments' again."  
  
"Oh really…well, is one of those many 'accomplishments' the way he got you as his date tonight?" he asked, grinning. Jean laughed. He was quite a charmer.  
  
"I wish, but no, I think he's talking about his winning touchdown from last night."  
  
"Ah, so Duncan's the quarterback jock kinda guy… are you a cheerleader?" the boy asked, seemingly interested. Jean was tempted to lie. She wasn't a cheerleader. She never wanted to be one. Now she regretted choosing journalism instead, just because of this cute blonde…guy. _And I don't even know his name! Just keep it cool, Jean.. just keep it cool._  
  
"Are you new here? Because I thought everyone knew who the jocks and cheerleaders were. They made sure of that. Plus, I've never seen you here before…"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I am new. Today was my first day, actually."  
  
"I see. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a cheerleader. More like a journalist, for the school paper," she said, looking down at her hands. He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I'm not disappointed. Who said I was looking for a cheerleader?" he asked. Jean looked up, and just smiled.

==

  
_Earth angel, earth angel  
Will you be mine  
My darling dear  
Love you all the time  
I'm just a fool  
A fool in love with you_

  
  
Her heartbeat grew faster as _he_ stood up. He looked at her, with beautiful blue-gray eyes.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, softly. Her heartbeat grew even faster. She simply nodded, her jade-green eyes looking straight at his. He led her to the dance floor, never looking away from her. He slid his arms around her slim waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his broad shoulder. In turn, he rested his chin on her head, taking in the sweet fragrance of her soft red hair. They danced, and danced. 

Love was definitely in the air.  
  
==  
  


Scott thanked the guy serving punch and started to walk towards their table. But he stopped right in his tracks, and almost dropping the two cups of punch he was holding. His eyes widened, but no one even noticed because they were covered with his red expensive looking shades. His jaw dropped though, which somehow caught Evan's attention.  
  
"Hey man, you okay?" Evan asked, waving his hand in front of Scott's face. Scott didn't even notice.  
  
"Hello? You there?" he asked again, this time snapping his fingers. Fearless leader shook his head slightly, bewildered.  
  
"Uh, yeah…hey Evan, do you know who that guy is?" Scott asked, pointing to a guy with blonde hair, who was slow-dancing with Jean. It wasn't Duncan.  
  
"Who? The one dancin' with Jean?" Evan asked, glancing at the direction Scott was pointing.  
  
Scott nodded, grimly. Evan didn't notice the gloomy look.  
  
"Well, he's this rich dude from the big city. He's in my first period, so I got to show him around. I don't get why he's here at Bayville though, instead of some classy prep school, but he's cool. He's a senior like you. Real nice and stuff," he replied, shrugging. He didn't really care.  
  
"Well, obviously, Jean thinks so, too." Scott muttered. Suddenly remembering Taryn, he excused himself from Evan and headed towards their table, where Taryn was waiting ever so patiently.  
  
  
  
==  


****

Note: This story takes place during _Shadow Dance_. It's also an AU fic, cuz the guy, Warren aka Angel, is like 18 here...instead of I'm guessing, in his 20s like in the show.


	2. Duncan Donuts

****

Disclaimer: The X-Men & other characters belong to Marvel and/or Kids WB.

****

Earth Angel

BY:

kojie

==

Chapter Two

==

Duncan laughed and slapped the joke teller's back. "That was good," he said in between chuckles. So far, this has been a great night, definitely one of the best. Last night, he scored the winning touchdown. Tonight, teachers smiled proudly at him, his friends worshipped him, and the girls, well, they were fighting for his attention. What made it better even more was that his date and girlfriend was the most popular girl in all of Bayville.

Speaking of his date, where the heck is she?

Duncan looked around the dim, yet brightly decorated gym. No sign of her.

"Hey, d'you know where Jean is?" he asked a fellow football player. 

"Yeah Dunc, I just asked her a couple minutes ago if she'd like to dance with me--"

"You what?! She's my date! She's my girlfriend you idiot! What the hell were ya thinking?!" he exploded, his hands on his friend's collars.

"Whoa! Sorry, dude. Geez, lemme go Duncan. She reje-, um, I mean she said she didn't feel like dancing," his friend said shakily. Duncan released his grip. 

"Okay. So where is she? You said you knew."

His friend tried to smoothen his once neat suit. 

"Uh, she's right over-- hey, where'd she go?" 

Duncan looked over to where his friend was looking: an empty table.

He suddenly felt someone tapping his shoulder lightly. "Uh, Duncan, I don't think you're gonna like this…." His friend pointed somewhere to Duncan's left. Duncan's eyes followed to where his friend's finger was pointing. Duncan's eyes widened as he saw Jean Grey and a blonde guy dancing together. Her head rested on his chest, while the guy's arms were around her waist.

Duncan growled and balled up his fists. "I can't believe this. Y'know who the crazy idiot is?" 

"No…" his friend replied weakly.

It was amazing how things can change so fast, from being the best night in his life, to being the worst.

"Doesn't matter. He's gonna be dead meat either way," Duncan muttered, as he started to walk towards the slow-dancing couple. 

"Dead meat." 


	3. Mini Trex

****

Disclaimer: The X-Men & other characters belong to Marvel and/or Kids WB.

****

Earth Angel

BY:

kojie

==

Chapter Three

==

The angry quarterback walked steadily towards the unaware couple. The people in front of Duncan walked away from his path. No one wants to mess with an angry football player. 

He planned in his mind what he was going to do to the stupid idiot. First, he was going to scare him a bit. Grab his collar, shake him, and yell at him. He'll be crying like a little baby. Duncan smirked at the thought. Then, he would drag him outside to the parking lot, and punch him right in the guts. 

__

That'll teach him, Duncan thought. Then he'd go back to the gym, dance with Jean, and play the hero. 

Yeah, Duncan you are a genius. You are one helluva-- 

Suddenly, he noticed that people were screaming. People were shouting and running away towards the exits. "What's goin' on?" he yelled. Then, he saw _it_. It was huge, orange, and dangerous no doubt. 

__

It looks like a mini T-rex or something like that, he thought, his eyes widening. It was looking straight at him. "Holy shit," he muttered, backing away towards the door a few feet behind him. It suddenly lunged at him --and stopped in midair. "What the hell-- "

The creature growled at him, still in midair. Duncan didn't finish his question, instead he just turned and ran as fast as he could through the exit.

==

Everything was moving so fast. Way too fast, Jean thought. She looked around the almost destroyed gym. There was almost no one who thought to stuck around. Scott, Kitty, Lance, Evan….everyone left there was a mutant. Well, except for the cute guy she was dancing with. He was still there. "C'mon, we need to get outta here!" he yelled, grabbing her arm. 

"But--" 

He had started to run, dragging her towards the nearest exit. Jean looked back as she was being pulled away, and saw Scott lift up his shades, blasting the creature to the other side of the room. 

==

Scott put his shades back on, and saw Jean being dragged away by the new guy. He started to chase after them when he suddenly saw Forge appear from the door. He was holding the same device that had caused way too much trouble last time it was used in school. Forge aimed his invention at the creature, and pushed a button. It fired a white laser and hit the creature….then, it was gone.

"What happened?" Scott asked him.

"Oh, I just sent him back to where he rightly belongs," Forge replied casually.

"I see…..so, everything's alright now?"

"Yep. This was all caused by my little experiment. I wasn't being very careful, and they sneaked into our dimension somehow. I'm sorry..."

"Hey, no problem. No one was hurt, so everything's okay," Scott said, and glanced around. Everyone was just standing there, looking at each other. Jean and Kurt were the only ones missing. No one talked. Suddenly, he noticed, it was very, very quiet.

==

Meanwhile, Jean was in the parking lot with a guy she just met a few hours ago. 

We're running towards his car, away from creepy creatures from another dimension whose species I didn't know existed until yesterday! What's the world coming to….

"Get in," he said when they reached the car, "It's unlocked."

Jean did what she was told. "So, where we going?" she asked.

"Uh, I...don't...know," he said slowly, starting the car. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Um…well, I'm staying at the Xavier's Institute. Maybe you could drop me off there…?"

"The Xavier's Institute?" he asked, driving the car out of the parking lot. 

"Yeah…why?" Jean asked, looking at him.

"I saw how that creature jumped towards a guy, then suddenly freeze in midair.…I think that you had something to do with it," he said in a serious tone. 

"I guess we have a lot to talk about," Jean replied.

He nodded. Jean suddenly smiled. "I don't even know your name, yet…"

"Oh, really? Heh, I guess I forgot to tell you, with all the excitement and all."

"Yeah, I guess you did…I don't think you know my name either…"

"You're right, I don't." He grinned. "I'm Warren. Warren Worthington the third."

"Nice to meet you, Warren. I'm Jean Grey."

"Jean Grey…"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no…I just had a weird feeling that this isn't going to be the last time I'm gonna hear that name…I have a feeling it's gonna be like, famous or something."

Jean raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. 

"I think it's a very pretty name, though," he added quickly.

Jean laughed, and shook her head. 

"Uh, so you still wanna go to the institute?" Warren asked.

Jean thought for a moment.

"Hmm…on second thought, maybe we should go to the park and just hang out and talk or something…"

Warren smiled. "Sounds great. Let's go.." 


	4. Confessions

****

Disclaimer: Jean Grey & other characters belong to Marvel and/or Kids WB.

****

Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry if this chap took...a while. 

****

Earth Angel

by:

kojie

==

Chapter Four

==

His alarm clock read 3:30 AM. Scott couldn't sleep knowing Jean was still out there with some...guy. He should probably go and tell the professor...

This whole thing could've been his fault, too. If he hadn't said yes to Taryn, then maybe...

Scott scrunched up his eyebrows.

Why _did _he say yes, anyway? 

==

"So, Warren...what d'you wanna talk about?" Jean glanced nervously at the handsome blond sitting beside her. They were in the park, sitting alone on a wooden bench. 

Warren gazing at the stars above made no reply, and Jean wondered if he heard her. 

He sighed. "Are you a mutant?" 

Jean was taken back. His question came so out of the blue.

"W-what?" 

Warren gave a small distracted smile, not taking his eyes off the glittering sky. "It's okay, y'know. You don't have to pretend. I'm one, too." He turned to face her. 

Jean was shocked. Shocked at how this man knew of the word _mutant, _shocked of how he said what he just said ever so calmly...like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Like it happened everyday.

As if.

Jean blinked. "Wait...what?" she managed to choke out. 

"I'll go first, I guess," Warren said as he stood up. "I sure hope I'm not gonna regret this..." he muttered as he took off his suit jacket and threw it on the bench. Jean stared. Even through the white long-sleeved shirt he was wearing, she could see that his back was bulging, like it was stuffed with...something. And something big. 

Warren just looked at her in the eyes and quickly began unbuttoning his polo shirt, from the top to bottom. 

Jean took a quick look around the park. It was empty.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked, resisting the urge to panic. 

"You'll see," Warren said, as he took his shirt off. As soon as he did, Jean felt her mouth fall open involuntarily. "Oh, my god..." Her emerald eyes looked in astonishment at the two feathered wings that were bound by a black harness around Warren's back. Warren, however, stifled a laugh as he loosened the tight belts. Seconds later, the harness joined his pile of clothes on the bench. 

He stretched his magical wings.

Jean gasped both in amazement and disbelief. They were huge...and beautiful.

Warren breathed relief at her reaction. She didn't run away. She didn't run and call him a freak. She was awed. 

He held out his right hand, inviting her. Jean looked at his hand, then at his wings, then at his smiling face. Jean was staring at a real live angel, who, instead of a white glowing robe, wore a white sleeveless undershirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of loafers. 

Who could resist an angel with a cute face like that?

She let Warren pull her up. He carried her with ease, just as he started flapping his wings, lifting them up... 

Jean suddenly found herself up in the air. She felt her heart beating wildly, and felt like it was going to burst. They rose higher and higher. Jean closed her eyes, wishing that if she opened them, she'd still be here with the clouds, in Warren's strong arms, up in the sky... 

It felt so quiet, so peaceful. There was no one up here but them, and it felt wonderful to not have others' thoughts ramming through her head...she felt only Warren's warming her mind.

She'd flown before, of course, with her telekinesis. But never this high. She felt so free...so alive.

They were now soaring above the earth, and flying past the scattered clouds. She shivered at the coolness of the temperature and looked down at her yellow dress, the wind ruffling it. Jean stared at Warren's face. He wore an amused expression and she felt her cheeks redden. 

"Um, aren't you...cold?" Jean stammered. 

"Freezing," he answered. "But I've gotten used to it, I guess. Enjoying the view?" 

"It's so wonderful up here..."

"Uh, yeah...it is, isn't it?" Warren replied uneasily, and looked at her. "You know, you never did answer my question..." he said slowly.

Jean frowned. _What question?_

"Are you...you know, like me?" he asked, partly afraid of her answer. "Are you a mutant?"

__

Oh...that.

The redhead smiled slyly at him. And without any warning, she gently pushed herself away from Warren's arms. Warren's eyes widened in surprised as he gasped, and almost lunged back towards the ground to catch her...

Only she didn't fall. She was floating in front of him, right where she had pushed him.

Warren's confused face was quickly replaced with a goofy grin. 

He was right. Jean was like him, too.

"Is what you're doing now, what you did to that...thing, back there?" he asked, still not quite believing what he was seeing. 

"Yes..." she said softly, risking a look down...they were still above the park. Good thing she wasn't afraid of heights. 

"It's called telekinesis. Ever heard of it?"

Warren thought for a moment. "You can move things with your mind?"

"Mm-hmm. And I..." Jean hesitated. "I'm also a telepath."

"One who can..." Warren swallowed, "Read another person's mind?" A thousand thoughts burst into his mind as he panicked_. Crap! Has she been reading **my **mind? _

Jean felt his discomfort and answered quickly. "Professor Xavier taught me how to control my powers, but he also taught me to never go into others' minds unless it's necessary...it'd be an invasion of their privacy if I did."

"Oh..." Warren said. "Well, he's right, you know."

Jean nodded. "I know."

Warren motioned for her to approach him, and Jean floated to him, letting him pick her up again as she hooked her arms around his neck. Warren slowed his wings, bringing them down at a steady pace. "A few weeks ago, I thought I was the only one with a...gift. I was so relieved when Professor Xavier came to me, and told me I wasn't alone. He also told me that he had a school for _blessed _people, like me, and that I was welcome to check it out, you know, see if I'll like it there and stuff. And I think," Warren paused to look at Jean...

She had fallen asleep. Warren shook his head smiling, as he landed gracefully on the ground, careful to not wake her up. He lifted Jean's body a few inches, and kissed her forehead. 

"I think I _am _going to like it there," Warren whispered, still staring at Jean's face.

==

Um...hope you liked it. 

By the way, my other fic, **What Happens Now?**, I will update tomorrow, I promise ^ ^


End file.
